


[podfic] A Conversation About Magic

by ignipes, reena_jenkins



Category: Bandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Crossover, Gen, HP: Epilogue Compliant, Humor, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't believe they have flying broomsticks in London and nobody ever told me."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Conversation About Magic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Conversation About Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/230942) by [ignipes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignipes/pseuds/ignipes). 



  
******Coverartist:** [ ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile) [ **reena_jenkins** ](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)   
********

**Length:** 00:11:59

 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic is available as an mp3 [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/\(HP_MCR\)%20_a%20conversation%20about%20magic_.mp3) (thank you, paraka, for hosting me). It has also been compiled into a podbook ( **m4b** ) by [](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/profile)[**bessyboo**](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/) and can be found at [MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?zfg9utfws8li1s1).

 

Or, you can stream the story by clicking below:

 

 


End file.
